megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 11: The Ultimate Betrayal
This article is about the graphic novel; you may be looking for the game Mega Man 11. :Previous Volume: Mega Man Volume 10 - Legends of the Blue Bomber ←— Mega Man Volume 11: The Ultimate Betrayal was the intended eleventh volume in the Mega Man trade-paperback series published by Archie Comics. This volume contains reprints of stories from the "The Ultimate Betrayal" story arc from Mega Man #45-#48. This book was planned to be released, but was later removed from listings entirely after numerous delays, presumed cancelled. Official solicitation :MEGA MAN is the hit action-adventure series from Archie Comics! '' :''Mega Man put his name and his life on the line to prove Dr. Wily was an innocent victim of Ra Moon. Dr. Wily repaid that kindness with treachery! The malevolent megalomaniac has stolen Gamma, the eight priceless Energy Elements, and burned Light Labs to the ground! :This time, it's personal! :Mega Man is marching off to war! He'll have his final duel with the mysterious Break Man! Enter a frenzies fire-fight with the unstable Doc Robot! And in the end, face the unstoppable power of the super titan robot, Gamma! :MEGA MAN VOL. 11 collects MEGA MAN #45-48. Reprinted stories The Ultimate Betrayal - Part One: Making It Personal The Ultimate Betrayal - Part Two: My Brother's Keeper The Ultimate Betrayal - Part Three: Legion The Ultimate Betrayal - Part Four: Gamma Game Differences *In the Archie Comics Mega Man comic series, the plot of Mega Man 3 would not be adapted until after an adaptation of the events of Super Adventure Rockman. As a result, a few variations exist between the game and comic versions: **Light Labs was outright obliterated, with Wily's theft of Gamma being shown in a far more dramatic manner including his forcing Light to let him access Gamma by threatening Roll with Doc Robot, as well as Light physically accosting him. In the game, Light only informs Mega Man that Wily had stolen Gamma off-screen, with the lab clearly not being destroyed. ***On a related note, Light discovers Blues' presence far sooner than in the game, where he learns from Wily that Blues is now working for him. In the original game, he only discovered that Blues was still around in the ending when he overheard Blues' tune upon nursing Mega Man back to health. **There is but a single Doc Robot featured in this arc, rather than the multiple versions faced in the game. **The Holograph Mega Mans faced in the game are the Copy Robot equipped with the weapons of the Mega Man 3 Robot Masters, using Gemini Man's holographic abilities to project its holograms. Gallery Previews MegaManArchieC045-1.png|Mega Man #45 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC045-2.png|Mega Man #45 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC045-3.png|Mega Man #45 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC045-4.png|Mega Man #45 - Page #4 MegaManArchieC045-5.png|Mega Man #45 - Page #5 MegaManArchieC046-1.jpg|Mega Man #46 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC046-2.jpg|Mega Man #46 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC046-3.jpg|Mega Man #46 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC046-4.jpg|Mega Man #46 - Page #4 MegaManArchieC046-5.jpg|Mega Man #46 - Page #5 MegaManArchieC047-1.jpg|Mega Man #47 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC047-2.jpg|Mega Man #47 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC047-3.jpg|Mega Man #47 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC047-4.jpg|Mega Man #47 - Page #4 MegaManArchieC047-5.jpg|Mega Man #47 - Page #5 MegaManArchieC048-1.jpg|Mega Man #48 - Page #1 MegaManArchieC048-2.jpg|Mega Man #48 - Page #2 MegaManArchieC048-3.jpg|Mega Man #48 - Page #3 MegaManArchieC048-4.jpg|Mega Man #48 - Page #4 MegaManArchieC048-5.jpg|Mega Man #48 - Page #5 References Category:Archie Comics issues